Today, many goods and services are offered for sale on the Internet. Consumers are provided with unprecedented product access. Also, sellers are provided with significantly increased market reach to consumers that were previously unreachable to them. However, as a result of increased access, where consumers in a conventional bricks-and-mortar shopping environment may have had only a single source from which to procure a single product to meet a certain need, consumers are now confronted with multiple sources of multiple products to meet that same need. Further, consumers commonly have access to products that may meet an unrealized need. Also, with so many products being offered, the task of finding a product of interest and learning about the availability of such products is becoming an evermore daunting task.